Crash Bandicoot: Genesis
by CynderFanForever
Summary: Crash was just a normal Bandicoot, until Neo Cortex came along and made him into a general for his armies, alongside three other monsters with specific powers. Crash realizes something different within him and sets out to stop Cortex and his monsters before the islands are taken over, while still unaware of the secrets Cortex is holding from him.
1. The Experiment

**The Experiment**

The doctor stood at the door to his laboratory. He was ready to complete the last experiment. He'd been waiting for six long months to find the right leader for his generals, but those he'd made were all insane somewhere, either deep inside or where it was able to be shown to everyone else.

Many of those he'd experimented on were animals, taken from around Australia and Tasmania. Most of those he'd taken now had their own special abilities and special characteristics.

But the new one was who he believed could become the leader of his generals. He just seemed so right, so ready for the role. But he needed to make sure.

The new experiment was a Bandicoot, one of those he'd found in a litter of them. While most of the others had died during experimentation, he and one other had survived. There was another Bandicoot he'd experimented on, but she was more of his queen now than anything else.

The man's named was Neo Cortex. He was a human with yellow skin. Stamped on his forehead was a black "N." He was just as insane as he was amazingly gifted and smart. That was the same with the others who had helped him.

One of his assistants, Nitrus Brio, who also had yellow skin and the "N" stamped on his head, stood over by the experimentation table. He was waiting.

The doors behind them opened, and in came a stout and fat man with gray skin. One side of his face was made of machinery, due to the rocket that had embedded itself into his head. Cortex had helped him to survive the accident, and now the man, known as N-Gin to them, was left with a rocket in his head and great knowledge of many things.

But he was not as smart when it came to restraining the lab rats. The small Bandicoot in his hands was seemingly biting back at him. He ran over to Cortex and Brio.

"What took you so long?" Cortex snapped.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Cortex," he replied. "This one wouldn't stop biting me! He seems to be very vicious."

"Good, that means he might just be able to help us with our upcoming mission!" Brio exclaimed. His voice was high-pitched and it annoyed Cortex very much. He was the closest to complete insanity, he believed.

"Yes," Cortex said. "Now, put him on the chair, and let's see how he turns out! Then we can decide if it will be he who becomes the leader of the generals or someone else!"

As the Bandicoot was placed into a chair, Brio restrained him, and he was lifted into an egg-shaped device. Blue light leaked out of the bottom opening.

As they waited, Cortex said to Brio, "Go get the others. Make sure they're not in the worst moods, either."

Brio nodded and ran out of the room. Cortex sighed; one of those he'd made to be a general was completely insane. Another was strong enough to break through the strongest steel (and bite through it as well). But the one he counted as best of all was a hybrid who could control fire and spoke in an Australian accent.

When Brio returned, Cortex looked his other three generals over. He named the insane one Ripper Roo, who had actually been in the mutation device too long and it made him have to wear a strait-jacket. He was all blue, with yellow eyes that seemed to be swirling like a vortex. He spoke in a high-pitched voice, but still seemed to have some smarts within his thick skull.

The other one was an orange tiger they named Tiny. He wore spiky shoulder pads, black boots, and he was more muscular than any of the other experimentations. His head was large and his snout was pointed. His eyes were a dark green, and inside them was a cross between humane beliefs and dark thoughts.

But then there was the last one. He was a hybrid between a dingo and a saltwater crocodile. Because of the cross-experimentation, he'd been named Dingodile. Due to his experiment, he could control fire and even engulf himself in fire up to a certain point without being injured. He spoke in an Australian accent. In his red eyes were the thoughts of wisdom and complete insanity. He was said to be the most dangerous out of all the test subjects. His long brown hair left over from the dingo fell over his eyes. His back and tail were that of the crocodile, which allowed him to swim well.

"What did you want us for this time?" Tiny asked in his deep, growling voice. "I was in the middle of an argument."

"With who?" Cortex asked.

"Forget it," Dingodile snapped. "Why is it that we're here?"

"You are here because we believe we've found the last general for our army!" Cortex exclaimed, laughing maniacally.

"And what exactly is he?" Ripper Roo asked, laughing in his normal high-pitched sort of way.

"He's a Bandicoot. And I think the experiment is almost over. Let us see!" Cortex ran over to the controls, searching for the override button that would stop the experiment.

When it was pressed, the chair in which the Bandicoot was sitting came back down, and they saw what he now looked like.

He was still orange, with light brown eyes. He had black eyelashes, and some of the orange fur was spiky on his back.

"What the heck?" Dingodile said. "Well, he's not as good-looking as we are, but I guess he'll do."

He, Tiny, and Ripper Roo laughed.

"Please, be good for your new ally!" Brio said to them. "What should we call him, Cortex? Also, can he speak?"

"I'm not sure," Cortex said. "Let me see." He walked over to the Bandicoot, who'd just gotten up out of the chair and was scratching his head. "Can you say anything? Can you speak to me?"

"What?" the Bandicoot asked in an Australian accent, which caused Dingodile to stare at him strangely. "Who are you? Where are we? What is this place?"

Quickly Cortex explained everything, including what had happened and what he was supposed to be doing.

"I believe we will name you Crash," Cortex said. "Yes, Crash Bandicoot sounds great! Now, can you do anything other than talk and stand around?"

"Not sure," Crash replied. "Let me check." He concentrated, and then suddenly span around at a high speed. Cortex backed away a little, trying to not get hit, knowing it would possibly hurt.

"Amazing!" Brio exclaimed. "So Ripper Roo has the power to control energy from Nitro crates, Tiny has enough strength to break almost anything, and Dingodile can control fire! And now Crash can spin around to attack his enemies!"

"Yes, it's very good," Cortex said. "Now, I have a job for you three. Unfortunately, our power levels are low. I need you four to go over to that second island and find Pinstripe. Send us a message back when you arrive. Of course, inform Crash on whatever more he might need to know. Go across the first island, just to be safe. We don't know if the natives might be planning something, so find out there and send back a message when you learn there. Do you understand?"

As the other three nodded, Crash decided to go along with it and nodded himself. But he was sure the other three would help him to learn more along the way.

"Good. Now go out there and make me and Brio proud! I have a few more friends out there just in case you need help." Cortex turned back to Brio and started talking.

"Come on, mate," said Dingodile to Crash as they followed Tiny and Ripper Roo. "There's a lot more for you to learn. I'll explain the rest along the way once we reach the boat."

When the four generals were gone, Brio said, "There was something I noticed, unfortunately. I wish I hadn't seen it, but there was that one thing in Crash's eyes."

"Yes," Cortex agreed. "He had love and friendship in his eyes. We must do something about that soon, or else. If we don't, all will be lost, and when it's lost, nothing more can be done about it."


	2. The Island

**The Island**

As the boat sped across the water, Dingodile noticed Crash seemed to be a little scared. He found amusement in this.

"So anyway," Crash said. "Who are the other friends of ours? And where would we find them?"

"The one we're on our way to find is Pinstripe. He's a potoroo that helps to run this factory for Cortex," Dingodile explained. "He's a little crazy, but then again, aren't we all? Anyway, he uses a tommy gun, so don't mess with him, because he'll take it all too seriously. Then there's Koala Kong. Of course, as you can guess, he's a koala, but he's about the size of Tiny, and about just as strong. He controls the production of the energy as it's moved over to the castle, and that's around and near the volcano, which is quite unstable and very dangerous for him. But he loves it, and that's all Cortex cares."

"Is that it?" Crash asked.

"So many questions..." Dingodile grumbled. He looked over to Tiny. "Is there anyone else I missed, mate?"

"Well, there is N-Gin," Ripper Roo said. "We just haven't seen him in a while."

"No, you simpleton!" Dingodile exclaimed. "He was there at the castle with us!" But just in case, he added to Crash, "N-Gin is the chief engineer for Cortex. He makes most of our weapons."

"Weapons?" Crash said. "Why would we need weapons?"

"We're in a sort of war," Tiny told him. "The natives are against us and have even threatened us. We need to fight back, but despite some of the weapons we've used, there are so many of them. It's almost never-ending. But soon, we believe, it will all be over and we can go on to living normal lives. Or so I hope we can."

"Well, the good news is, we've arrived," Ripper Roo announced to them as they felt the boat bump against the shore of the island. "Just so you know, there are three islands, Crash, and this is the first. We're sort of going around in a circle. It's all fun and games, but what we need to keep doing is destroying our boats so that none of the natives can sail over to the castle easily. They can never arrive there."

"Do you understand?" Dingodile asked. "Do you see that we must not do any of this crap? If you do, you're dead. And if you haven't noticed, we're not mates to be screwing with." When they'd gotten off the boat and were a few feet away from it, Dingodile turned around. "Let's say this boat is you." Crash suddenly saw a ball of fire appear in his large hands. "If you screw with us or with Cortex..." He held out his hand to the boat. The fireball sped towards the boat and blew it up. "Understand?" Crash nodded, a little scared. "Good. Now, we might come near some crates. Two of them you need to worry for. We've set them up to stop the natives from coming after us. One type is labeled as 'TNT.' They are red and yellow. You can jump on them, but then they'll have a timer, so get away quickly after that. Don't spin them, because they'll automatically explode, and you'll most likely be killed. Only I, with the power of fire in my palm, can control the blast."

"And what's the other?" Crash inquired.

"It's green," said Ripper Roo. "The label on it says 'Nitro.' No matter what, whether you so much as touch it or jump on it, you'll be dead. I can control the blast and then cause one to appear somewhere else as an attack. But don't touch one, or else you will die."

"Do you understand?" Tiny asked, wanting to be sure.

Crash nodded.

"Good," Ripper Roo said.

"Now, let's split up," Dingodile said to them. "We'll all be our own separate group. Crash, meet up with us near the temple. Once we arrive there, we can make it to the local village."

Crash nodded again, and in a matter of seconds he was alone. The other three had all gone their own way.

Looking around, he saw the only place he could go was the path right in front of him. As he did so, he noticed how much vegetation there was growing around him. But no animals seemed to be running around him. No normal animals, for that matter.

He didn't know what to think about the fact that he was abnormal. It just seemed weird to him. He guessed that most animals were not able to speak, except amongst their own species.

As he continued along his path, he noticed a crate in front of him. He realized how careful he needed to be, but then noticed it was not green or red.

Still curious, he made his way over to it and saw that it had no markings. That was what was strange to him. Despite wanting to be careful, he decided to spin.

The crate broke apart. Suddenly a rectangular brown mask with five different-colored feathers at the top of its head appeared in front of him.

"Who are you?" Crash asked, stuttering a little.

"My name is Aku-Aku," the mask said. "Who are you, and how did you come across me? How did you find me and set me free? And...what are you?"

"According to the man who made me into who I am, my name is Crash Bandicoot, and that is, I guess, what I am. I just saw the crate you were in, used my power to spin around real fast, and broke the crate," Crash slowly explained. "I do not wish to be an enemy of yours, if that is what you believe me to be."

"Wait, you said that someone made you into what you are," Aku-Aku said. "What was this man's name?"

"I heard 'Cortex,' but I don't know much more than that, unfortunately." Crash was still freaked out by the sudden appearance of the mask.

"Oh no." Aku-Aku suddenly had the expression of worry on his face. "You were made by a psychotic mastermind. Tell me, what do you feel inside?"

"I feel as if I want to help others, like I want to make sure no one in my life is hurt. But what do you mean when you say that Cortex is psychotic?"

"He takes animals from around the world and makes them into generals and soldiers for his army," Aku-Aku explained. "But now I can see that you are different. Are there any others of you on this island?"

"Yes. There are four of us altogether. But how do you know so much? And why were you in that crate?"

"I shall explain later. Where are you headed now?"

"They said we'll meet up at the temple. I guess that's near here. We're supposed to go across the islands to a factory. But we're also supposed to go to the local village. Why am I telling you this? How do I know you're not an enemy?"

"I cannot explain right now. But I will later!"

The mask suddenly left Crash standing there, wondering what he was supposed to do and to wonder about what his true morals should be.


	3. The General

**The General**

When Crash finally found the temple, the other generals stood there, waiting on him. "Where in the name of God have you been?" Dingodile exclaimed when he saw him.

"I got caught up with some…other animals," Crash told him. "Sorry about that. But I'm here now. Did I miss anything?"

"No, you missed nothing," Tiny said. "So far, at least. Anyway, Dingodile, want to tell him what we're doing?"

"Sure. We're stopping here to get ready, and then we'll be going into the village to find the chief. When we find him, we need to kill him. He's done many things wrong to us. Especially to Cortex. But remember, be careful, Crash. If the village catches you, they'll most certainly turn you into their next meal."

When Dingodile had finished, Crash gulped. He nodded a little, and then gulped again. The explanation had scared him a small amount. He felt fear creeping up his spine. He hoped none of his other fellow generals could smell it.

"Oh, and just to remind you, stay away from the TNT and Nitro crates," Ripper Roo said while cackling. "You do remember you'll die if you touch or spin either of them, am I right?"

"Yes," Crash said.

"Good."

As the others turned away from him, Crash wondered where the mask had gone. He wondered if Aku-Aku was going to find him, or if the mask had lied and he was going to let him stay with the other generals and go back to Cortex.

Suddenly Dingodile stopped walking, lifted his head in the air and took a sniff. He looked back at Crash with a strange expression.

"Crash, are you afraid?" Dingodile asked.

"Um, no," Crash lied.

"No?" Dingodile exclaimed. "NO?" He laughed. "Oh, but I think I can smell it on you! What do you say to that, my friend? WHAT DO YOU SAY TO THAT?"

He was at Crash's side in the blink of an eye. He punched Crash in the face, and Crash could taste blood in his mouth.

"Never screw with a hybrid composed of a dingo and a crocodile, mate," Dingodile warned him. "Fear is something none of us allow. If you keep it up, I swear…oh, I'll just wait for Cortex to decide."

He stalked off with Ripper Roo, leaving Crash and Tiny. Crash looked up to Tiny, who held out a hand to him.

"Why do you want to help me?" Crash asked.

"Dingodile may be someone I trust, but I don't believe he should have done that," Tiny said. "I'm not surprised you're a little fearful. Almost everyone I know should be. Dingodile's a different story, as is Ripper Roo. But I have some wits on me. Dingodile does have some, but his insanity will take over a lot. When it comes to Ripper Roo, his insanity is the only thing he actually has, unfortunately. But I'm the one who'll put my wits in front of me. Just don't double-cross me, and you're fine."

Crash nodded. "So anyway, what in the heck are we doing here again? Are we going to the village, or do we have to stop here for now?"

"I think we'll be exploring around her for the moment, but soon we need to get everything ready for when we go into the village. Dingodile's most certainly ready, and so is Ripper Roo. But I need to practice my strength, and you should practice your spin attack."

As he finished, he walked away, leaving Crash alone. Crash blinked, not knowing what to do. He was all alone in the temple, with the other generals in the other rooms. What was it that he was supposed to do? Hadn't the mask asked him something before leaving?

But before he could continue on with his thoughts, the mask appeared in front of him suddenly.

"What in the heck are you doing here?" Crash exclaimed as softly as he could, trying to not allow the other generals to come back and find him.

"Do you not remember what I asked of you?" the mask said. "I wanted to meet you here."

"Well, we're not in the best place," Crash told him. "The other generals are probably close by. That's why we need to be really careful. Understand me?"

"Yes, I do," the mask said.

"By the way, what's your name again?"

"Aku-Aku. And what would yours be, again?"

"Crash. I'm not sure if this is safe, Mr. Aku. But I want to help others, and these guys, calling themselves and I generals for Cortex. I am so confused. I'm not sure if I'm supposed to join with him, or if I should continue with my dreams of helping other people."

"Crash, let me tell you something," Aku-Aku said. "There are many things we must come to terms with, but when it comes to this, it is best to listen to your heart. I am not sure what Cortex has done to all the animals you've mentioned. I do not think I want to. But for now, I will help you as well as I can. Do you understand me?"

Crash nodded. "By the way, why is it you're only a mask?"

"I was once a witch doctor, although I did it all for the right purposes. My brother, Uka-Uka, did not. He has been buried deep underground, but I am left to wonder what has happened since then, if he has come back or if he has somehow given orders to others. But you must realize how insane Cortex really is. He is not normal, and he never will be. He will kill anyone if he believes they have double-crossed him. He is the reason I was in that box. You see, after I realized I was growing old, I put my soul and spirit into the mask you see before you. Now I am immortal…mostly. Fire is what hurts me worst, and that can destroy me. When he put me in the box, he did it to have me feel the same pain as my brother was and is forced to feel. I believe now he is working with Uka-Uka. That is why we must return to Cortex's castle and stop him from resurrecting my brother."

"But how in the heck are we supposed to do that? I'm stuck here with all these guys! They're not all too bad, truthfully. I mean, I just got punched by one of them, but he might just not be in the worst mood, you know?"

"I understand that you care for people at first. But soon you must find those who are on your side and those who are against the side you pick. And I believe that if Cortex has made any of these creatures, you are not safe around them. I might be wrong, but you must be safe, Crash. For now I will stay here with you. I can slip into your pocket, as strange as it seems. I will stay there as long as I must. When you come into trouble, I will help you."

"Alright," Crash said. "But what more must I know? And also, why is it that I know so many words? Most animals are supposed to be mute, right?"

"Most, yes," Aku-Aku said. "But I believe your experiment has done this to you. We will learn more as we move along in this journey. Now, let us get on our feet and move! We must get to the castle before sunset!"

"Our problem is that I have to be near these guys, or else they'll know something is up. I need to blend in for now. If I don't, I'm as sure as dead. One of them controls fireballs, so I know I'll be in trouble as soon as I cross the line."

A moment of silence came between them, but then Aku-Aku sighed.

"Fine. I understand what you are trying to do. But from what I've heard, we must hurry. If we do not stop them here, the village will suffer."

Crash nodded. The mask smiled at him.

"I see much potential in you, Crash, and I am glad to be your companion," he told him. "Now let us move on!"

He transformed into green smoke and slipped into Crash's pocket. Crash made his way to where he believed the other generals were.

But unbeknownst to him, in a small recess above, Dingodile lay there, having listened to every word. He growled, smiled in an evil way, and his red eyes began blazing with deep fury. From another person's point of view, it would look like a small blaze. It was not yet a wildfire.

"So that's what's happening," Dingodile said. He then slipped into the darkness like a crocodile into its river.


	4. The Other Test Subjects

**The Other Test Subjects**

"Doctor Cortex, have you received information from any of the generals?" Nitrus Brio asked.

"Yes," Cortex replied. "Dingodile sent me a message, and I must say, it scares me. Apparently, Crash hasn't mentioned anything about taking over the world, or even the island. It makes me wonder…but that is not the only problem. According to Dingodile, he found Crash speaking to a floating mask. That means that cursed with doctor's spirit has returned!" He turned to Brio. "You see, I found the mask following me while I was looking over the whole island. He told me that he did not want me to be on the island. He said I was too evil. I didn't like what he said to me. So I captured him, and then put him in this box. That was almost a year ago. And now Crash has found this box. He has found Aku-Aku.

"We must tell Dingodile what to do. If you ask me, he should kill Crash. But I want to see what else might happen. I want to learn what more Crash can do. I want to see how long he can remain alive after Dingodile, Tiny, and Ripper Roo leave him near the village. When he's left there, he won't be able to survive. The village people are quite vicious. They are led by a fat man known as Papu Papu. In their language, it means 'Great.' And he is great…at killing all the animals on his island for food. When Crash is caught, he will be unable to escape. But we shall wait for now and see what happens."

Brio could see Cortex was hiding something. He felt he had the right to know. "Are you hiding something that I should know?" he asked.

"Follow me," Cortex said.

Brio did so. They turned down a corridor. Brio realized they were moving toward the dungeons, which were farther below. Many of the guards were scared of what was down there. In truth, that was where Dingodile and Tiny hung out.

It was where they tortured the enemies of Cortex. And after the interrogation, the one being tortured would almost always die, either from blood loss caused by either's claws, or by incineration by Dingodile's fire attacks. Neither Cortex nor Brio truly cared. All they wanted was for their enemies to be crushed like the little bugs they believed them to be.

When they were down in the dungeons finally, Brio noticed blood splatters on the wall that he had never noticed before. It almost looked like the blood splatter was fresh. Brio didn't dare to open his mouth about it.

"What are we doing down here?" he finally asked.

"You will see," was all Cortex told him. He led Brio down the hall to a wooden door. The door's lock was in place. Cortex took out a key and placed it in the lock. Once the lock was open, Cortex pushed the door. Inside the room were two creatures. One of them was standing against the wall, while the other was sitting against a wall. "Hello, ladies," Cortex greeted.

"What have you come here for?" snapped the one sitting against the wall in an Australian accent. "Are you going to torture us again?"

"No, my dear," said Cortex. "I have no reason to do so today. Nor have I ever done so. Why do you ask? Have my generals been busy?"

"Yes, very," she replied. "Tiny is more of a kindred spirit. Ripper Roo scares me, but he is not the worst. It is Dingodile that I'm most fearful of. He slapped me across the face a few days ago. With his claws out. The claws left a scar across my right cheek. And he's threatened me with fire. It scares me so much. I can't take it."

"Don't worry, I will speak with him," Cortex assured, though he was lying. "Could you please show yourself to my colleague? He's never seen the either of you. Now show yourself, my dear Coco. And you as well, Tawna."

The one sitting on the wall stood up finally and stepped into the moonlight that streamed through the window bars. Brio felt perspiration start at the top of his face. His jaw dropped.

Coco had blond hair, blue eyes, and wore clothes resembling those a prisoner would wear in a penitentiary: black-and-white striped uniform. Her orange fur seemed a little lighter than Crash's. A scar was there on her right cheek, just as she had said. She seemed a little disheveled.

And when the other stepped into the light, Brio saw she wore a red shirt with a blue skirt. She too had blond hair, but she sported hazel eyes. She seemed to not be in the same condition as Coco.

"Hello, Dr. Cortex," the other one, Tawna, greeted. "It's been a while, has it not?" She also had an Australian accent. "I was wondering if you would be coming back. I've had to deal with your generals instead, and they're not as fun."

"Well, that will be taken care of soon," Cortex said. "I must tell the two of you something. And this is something that you must not tell anyone else. Of course, who would you say it too? Anyway, back to our situation. You see, I made a new general. And you'll be surprised at who it is. It is your brother, Coco."

Coco's jaw dropped open. She couldn't believe it. _I have a brother? _she thought. "What are you talking about?" she asked. "I don't have a brother! You must be mistaken, Cortex."

"Oh, I am not mistaken. You see, when I captured the two of you when you were normal, idiotic Eastern Barred Bandicoots, I turned you both into human-like creatures. Of course, I made you before him, but he is still older than you. Tawna was made before you both, as well, and she is older than you both. And now, my plan is coming into place…mostly. You see, Crash has been a little naughty. He has found a special mask that will give him more strength. I made him one of my generals, and this is how he repays me! Bah!" Cortex spat on the ground. "I might have to kill him now, because of that. I don't wish to say such a thing, but it is true. He betrayed me and the other generals. Dingodile is the one who told me of this, and I am sure he will beat Crash when he gets the chance. Either way, Crash will either live through this somehow, or he will be killed when the other generals leave him for dead near the village."

He threw his head back and laughed. Coco couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had a brother, and Cortex had experimented on him, as well. It hurt her a small amount, but she decided she would receive her retribution soon enough. She wanted to meet Crash, but with the way Cortex was speaking, she was unsure if that would ever actually happen.

"Well, I just wanted to speak with you ladies," Cortex said. "I am happy we were able to talk about your brother, and if he dies, I will send my condolences to you. Brio, do you have anything left to say to these two?"

"No," Brio replied. He very much wanted to get out of there and out of the dungeons. "Not at all."

"Very good. Have a nice night."

Cortex and Brio left the room. After Cortex had closed the door and they'd gone far enough away from the room, Brio said to Cortex, "Will you ever allow them to leave that room? They don't seem to like it there very much."

"No, they will never be able to leave!" Cortex snapped at him. "They will remain in there until I say so. Nothing more should be said about this subject, Brio. We must wait and see how things unfold. Tawna is the one who does not wish to be with me, even though I would like to be with her. Is that not sad? With the way she looks, she should be with me! We're made for each other!"

Brio didn't know what to say. He could see just how mad Cortex truly was. He wanted to exclaim that at him, but knew it would only end with him being punched…or something even worse.

"So what will happen if Crash somehow survives and comes to rescue his sister? What if he learns that he has a sister from one of the other generals? What if their tongues slip?"

"Ah, but that won't happen. Dingodile may be insane, but he would much rather burn Crash than reveal anything. Ripper Roo is the most insane, but he will not reveal one single thing. He trusts Dingodile much. I believe he and Tiny look up to Dingodile as their other leader, besides myself, of course. And that helps with Tiny not revealing anything to Crash. He knows that if he does so, Dingodile might kill him. Neither of them have feelings, besides those of hate and fury. Crash is much different. And that is why he must be destroyed."

Unbeknownst to them both, Coco and Tawna could hear this. While Tawna remained as silent as she could, Coco was whimpering. Her last thought before falling into a very uneasy sleep was, _God help us._


End file.
